Naruto: Koori no Kokoro
by bplp123
Summary: Naruto is forced to meet the Kyuubi long before he enters the Ninja Academy. Seeing his containers status, Kuruma decides to shake things up. What will happen when Konoha forces their Jinchuriki to question the motives of everyone? Will he form the same bonds?
1. Chapter One: Mask of Ice - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. Good thing too, cause my drawing skills are awful. Well this is my first foray into the world of narrative writing, so I'm sure I will have quite a few mistakes or clichés. There will be no Yaoi, except if I make a joke about Sasuke. Expect Sakura bashing, and some minor Sasuke bashes as well, although their attitudes will improve eventually. Or at least by the time this story reaches the time skip (assuming I actually write that much).

* * *

"Character talking"

"_Thinking"_

**_"_****Kyubi talking"**

**_"Kyubi thinking"_**

Naruto: Koori no Kokoro

ナルト：氷の心

Chapter One: Mask of Ice - Part 1

* * *

A young child, merely five or so years old was shivering, curled up into a ball, and crying. The child had bright blonde hair, three whiskers on each of his cheeks, and pale blue eyes, full of tears. His outfit would be laughably obnoxious, if not for the circumstances by which the boy received it, and the scars that accompanied the bright orange jumpsuit.

_Flashback_

The day before, a couple of civilians in charge of a local restaurant noticed the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, standing in front of the building, staring at the delicious treats and assorted dishes on display.

They whispered to each other "Look, it's the _monster_" and "Ugh, doesn't it realize that nobody is falling for its petty little schemes? You would almost think it was a normal boy, instead of a _demon_" the other man responded "the little bastard killed my fiancé, and I want to see him _suffer_"

"Then let's trick him" the man paused for breath, continuing "I know some Hyuga Shinobi who could help us hurt the demon, all they would need to do is cut the chakra to his eyes."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the man "the best part is that we won't leave any evidence, and if he can't see, then he can't recognize us for the Hokage later. If we're lucky, he may even die!"

Confused and frightened, Naruto tentatively approach the younger of the two men in order to beg for food. Two weeks prior to this point, Naruto was kicked out of the Konoha Orphanage, for being "too happy", and so he wandered the streets, searching for scraps of food and shelter.

As he walked up to the young restaurant owner, the man by the name of Zankoku smiled, inviting him forward.

Confused by the strangely warm reaction, Naruto approached the man who then said "You must be hungry. Would you like a small bowl of rice and salted fish?" to which Naruto smiled and said "yes please, thank you very much!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, this was one of the worst possible choices he could have made, as he took a small bite out of the meager meal, and the drugs within promptly knocked him unconscious.

_Flashback End_

And it was within impractical, uncomfortable cloths that Naruto woke up. This loss of his favorite outfit, a black T-shirt with an orange spiral and jeans, was quickly overshadowed by another fact; when Naruto opened his eyes, everything was still black.

Naruto was horrified – he was not book smart, but was unusually canny for a 5 year old, and he realized just how bad his situation was. There was humiliation from the inferred fact that at some point, an adult must have stripped him down to his underwear, _seen_ his scarred body, and he promptly flinched. He didn't feel any pain in his lower body, so at least _that_ didn't happen to him. The other massive, horrifying problem was that he didn't know where he was, and was _blind_. There was little else for the boy to do, but curl up and cry.

xxxScene Breakxxx

The Sandaime Hokage was a genius in many aspects of life. He was the Shinobi no Kami, the summoner of the monkey contract, and a great teacher. These aspects however, did not help him at all with the current problem he was facing.

_"Where is Naruto-kun?"_

He went to the orphanage a while ago, looking for his surrogate grandson, and was enraged by the matron-in-charge's dismissal of Naruto onto the streets. He had an idea though, now that one of his best tracker ANBU returned from a long-term mission into Kumo.

"Inu-san!"

A man wearing a dog mask appeared "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"I have an A-rank mission for you, do you accept?"

"Hai, what is the objective?"

At this the Hokage became slightly nervous "To locate/rescue a juvenile civilian from undetermined dangers" Inu was growing more and more suspicious of why he was given the mission directly, when he suddenly put the facts together.

"Hokage-sama, is it _Naruto_ who is missing." Inu said with clenched teeth.

"Ye-"

But the moment the Sandaime formed the word, Inu was already racing across rooftops, summoning his nin-dogs and barking out instructions:

"Find Uzumaki Naruto. If anyone is threatening him, attack. Contact me ASAP"

_"Please be safe Naruto. I will never forgive myself if you died!"_

xxxScene Breakxxx

Naruto was scared. The only audio cues he had to his location was the rustling of leaves, which was useless seeing as Konoha was known as the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_.

"Help!" he yelled, not caring if his kidnappers were still nearby "HELP!"

But no one responded.

_"Why?" _he asked _"Why does everyone hate me so much_" as far as he could remember, the villagers hated his guts. They snubbed him, ignored him, or on the night of his birthday got drunk, and _hurt_ him. _"Does Hokage-jiji know? Does he let these things happen to me?_"

_"Does he not care?"_

Naruto is prone to assuming the best of people, but his blindness coupled with his isolation was causing him to doubt his "jiji". He could take it if the Hokage a little angry because of his little pranks, but if the Hokage became apathetic towards him, then he would break.

Hours passed by, and Naruto ran out of tears. Loud in his mind was a single word-

_"Why?"_

_"why?_

_"why"_

And eventually, even that abandoned him, as he finally drew a conclusion,

_"It doesn't matter"_

_"Even if he does care for me, he still has failed to help me"_

_"The only person I can rely on now-"_

**"Is me."**

"What? Who was that! Show yourself!" Naruto exclaimed angrily

**"Quiet. Simply think instead of yelling"**

"Why?"

**"Never mind. You'll meet me soon enough"**

Suddenly, the total stress of the day hit Naruto, and the lack of nutrition caused him to pass out.

Chapter 1 End

A/N Good? Bad? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter Two: Mask of Ice - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. Good thing too, cause my drawing skills are awful (just look at the paint image I made for this story). Hope this story interests someone enough to review and tell me what's good, and more importantly, what's not.

* * *

"Character talking"

"_Thinking"_

**_"_****Kyubi talking"**

**_"Kyubi thinking"_**

Naruto: Koori no Kokoro

ナルト：氷の心

Chapter Two: Mask of Ice - Part 2

* * *

Kakashi was scared.

He couldn't deny it in any shape, way or form, but he was definitely scared.

The last connection to the Yondiame Hokage, his last connection to his sensei, was blind.

And it was probably the village that worshiped his sensei that caused this… incident.

He understood as well as anyone that Naruto was a boy, not a demon. In fact, he probably understood it better than most, since having a genius fuinjutsu expert as a teacher generally lends one to understanding the principles of sealing jutsu.

That wasn't his reason for never talking to the boy.

It wasn't because of any hatred, but grief that caused him to stop at only protecting the boy's body. He couldn't bear to look into those piercing blue eyes, and see a loneliness that never plagued the face of his surrogate father, Minato.

The last thing he remembered his sensei asking him to do was care for Naruto.

_"I have cared for him! I always volunteer to be his ANBU protection whenever I can!"_

But he knew his own motivation far too well to lie to himself like that.

What if looking into those now pale cerulean eyes led him to believe that he failed Minato.

He found the boy, so what?

The boy was blind.

Kakashi was scared.

xxxScene Breakxxx

Hiruzen Sarutobi placed a hand over his face and wept.

The Sandaime Hokage was appalled at the nature of the depravity his villagers deemed appropriate to expose a young, scared boy too.

Naruto was recovered from an abandoned building on the outskirts of Konoha three hours ago, and he was relieved to hear that the boy was okay.

That relief was short lived, as the boy was brought to the ANBU medical staff (the only medics who were completely okay with the demon container) and they discovered that his eyes were now completely blind.

_Flashback_

"I'm going to be da hokage! And den you'll be able to relax jiji! Believe it!"

_Flashback End_

_"How will you accomplish that now Naruto? Will you even want to be a shinobi of Konoha after this?"_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Shinobi no Kami, wept.

Of course, his ANBU guards looked away. Their respect for the aged shinobi before them was far too high for them to entertain thoughts of intruding upon his personal moment of weakness.

And so, for all intents and purposes, the hokage was alone, to express his sadness in such a way as he hasn't in five years, after learning of his wife's death.

Sarutobi removed his hand from his face, composed his emotions into a blank wall, and prepared for a council meeting that for once, he called.

Someone was going to pay for hurting his surrogate grandchild.

Heads will roll.

xxxScene Breakxxx

Naruto was lying on a cot in the ANBU hospital, eyes still closed.

"_Whats the point in opening them now?"_ he thought

He thought back to his meeting with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and started laughing at how "nice" the kyuubi was while crying at his misfortunes.

"_Who would've thought that the most powerful entity in the elemental countries was sealed in me?"_ he thought, remembering their conversation.

_Flashback_

_"Where am I" _thought Naruto, hearing echoes of water droplets falling all around him "_did they toss me in a sewer now_".

He slowly worked his way in one direction, walking with his left hand trailing a wall, until he reached the base of a large column, from what he could figure.

"What is a column doing in a sewer?" He mumbled to himself

The voice that answered mildly shocked him **"A column? Ha! This 'column' you speak of is one of the bars imprisoning me"**

"What the hell!" exclaimed Naruto "Who the hell are you! And how big are you that a column taller then me is part of your jail!"

**_"Odd"_** thought the Kyuubi **_"I don't believe that he could recognize the size of my jail without sight. Hmmm…. Maybe…."_**

**"Gaki!"**

"Um, Hai?"

**"How could you know the size of my cage?"**

"Eto…I tapped it remember? The echo gave off a very low sound, so I thought it had to be very big"

**_"This gaki, he could be interesting. Maybe I'll lend him a simple gift, and see if he is worthy of having more…"_**

**"Gaki, I have a "gift" for you. However, you should first figure out what I am"**

"Nani? What do you mean? You say that like you're not a person. Shouldn't you say 'who'?"

**_"This, this gaki is fascinating! The only other who thought of us as beings was 'him'"_**

**"Hmm… boy. You have graduated from 'gaki' in my eyes. For now I'll call you 'kit'"**

"Like a fox?"

**"Yes. Because that is what I am. I am the great KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! BRINGER OF TSUNAMIS, DESTROYER OF NATIONS, AND THE MOST POWERFUL ENTITY ON THIS PLANET! Can you accept the fact that now, we are within your body? That I am jailed not just behind bars, but within you?"**

Silence ruled the sewer for a long time, until Naruto finally said

"Yeah, so what now?"

That was quite possibly the one response that the kyuubi was expecting the least

**"You dismiss my claims? Do you think I'm a liar? Explain yourself kit!"**

The kyuubi was actually angered, thinking that the aura of power in his voice should have been proof enough of his claim.

"No, I believe you. I just don't care that you're the kyuubi."

Naruto explained himself further to the fox –

"If you remember properly, you might remember that the hokage was just too…weak? Maybe the better word is _limited_ in finding me, wherever the hell I am. You said it yourself; you are the strongest person in the world. I don't want to rely on humans, but I will trust that if you are the strongest, you can help me the most."

The kyuubi mulled that over for a while

**"I 'see' kit" **Naruto winced **"eh, I guess I'm sorry?" **Naruto shrugged it off

"I'll eventually need to get over this anyways right? Especially now that my goal has changed."

**"You no longer want to be the hokage little kit?" **the kyuubi was surprised

"I will become hokage. But now it is a stepping stone to what I really want. I want to be so strong that this will never happen to me again, or to my 'precious people' like the Ichiraku or my jiji. I may not believe in his strength like I used too, but I still care for him."

Mulling that statement over for a while, the kyuubi eventually laughed

**"A fine goal then. But there is one last question I have for you. Why do you not hate me?"**

"I can't find it in me to hate you. You obviously were coerced into the attack."

The kyuubi actually growled at that

**"How the HELL is that obvious kit? You've never acted so smart before."**

"I wear a 'mask' for lack of a more appropriate term. I pretend I'm happy and stupid normally, because it means that the villagers will avoid me or call me names, instead of attack me. As for the reasoning I have for you not trying to destroy Konoha, it's rather simple; if you truly wanted to destroy Konoha of your own free will, you would have done so before. I mean, from accounts you appeared out of nowhere, and then fired an attack, but you have never been attributed to teleporting, so someone else with a massive space-time jutsu must have forced you to attack."

The kyuubi was absolutely shocked at this deduction. Without even a tenth of the whole story, the boy pieced together a scenario close to what happened.

**"Kit. I have decided. If you swear to kill the man who took control of me, I will lend my aid to you."**

Naruto agreed.

**"Then the pact is made. I will explain my gifts to you when you awaken, as it seems someone non-hostile to you is close."**

_Flashback End_

_Chapter 2 End_

* * *

_A/N _So, was it interesting? Any glaring grammatical errors bothering you guys? I tend to write in sets of three, but that'll change as the story progresses an I write more in one setting.

Naruto is going to be quite OCC to new people (hence the ice title), unlike the Canon!Naruto, but will still be pretty charismatic.

he's just going to kill/maim most of his enemies instead of talking to them

I will try to have some banter though

Next chapter will have him meeting kakashi, learning of his "gifts" (there's going to be a couple of those, but they wont be attack based, so it won't make him OC), and Sarutobi is going to remind the council of the fact that he is the god of shinobi.

Next, next chapter will probably introduce my planned OC whose going to be Naruto's love interest later on, and Naruto's temporary sensei, who is going to teach him a new jutsu to deal with the blindness like a NINJA (I'm saying it right now, credit for the jutsu should go to kenchi618, I'm basing off one of the jutsu in his story "Better left Unsaid")

Hope this was enjoyable!

BPLP123 out


	3. Chapter Three: Mask of Ice - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does. Good thing too, cause my drawing skills are awful (just look at the paint image I made for this story). Hope this story interests someone enough to review and tell me what's good, and more importantly, what's not.

Quick A/N: Kakashi (you should also recognize him as inu-san at this point)will not be speaking with Naruto yet. My plans for Naruto's next "precious person" require Naruto to be living alone.

* * *

"Character talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Kyubi talking"**

**_"Kyubi thinking"_**

Naruto: Koori no Kokoro

ナルト：氷の心

Chapter Three: Mask of Ice - Part 3

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was _pissed_.

He was _seething._

He was _completely enraged._

The sheer amount of killing intent he was emitting actually caused _Danzo_ to quake in his seat for a moment.

It should come as no surprise that the civilians with council seats were holding their mouths, trying not to vacate the contents of their stomachs in a rather immediate manner.

The general outline of the thoughts of the civilians on the council were

_"Oh shit"_

On the other hand, the shinobi in the courtroom were almost all cheering inwardly, hoping that their hokage had rediscovered his inner "will of fire" so to speak.

Hell, even Danzo was hoping this was a sign of his rival becoming strong enough to stop taking shit from the other hidden villages.

The Hyuga incident that happened about 3 years ago had the hokage actually capitulating to the demands of Kumogakure, even when Kumo was in the wrong with their attempts to steal the Byakugan. This event was a mark of shame upon the Sandaime's record of diplomacy, since if the Sandaime projected the same aura he did back in the first and second shinobi world wars, than he could have made a counter demand and forced the Kumo shinobi to back off.

What needs to be understood is that Danzo doesn't hate Sarutobi; he just honestly perceives the Sandiame's increasing age and lack of hostility to be a possible crack in Konoha's strength, and so he always is trying to support Konoha from the shadows and pull many of the important and darker decisions away from the hokage.

Sarutobi spoke softly, and it only terrified the civilians and Hyuga involved in the tragedy that took Naruto's eyes to an even greater degree.

"Why."

"Why would any sane, humane human being actually participate in the destruction of five-year-old boy's eyes?"

"Why would they drug him?"

He glared at the sweating civilians

"Cut the chakra paths to his eyes?"

He glared at Hiashi for a moment, causing the clan leader to give the most imperceptible of flinches.

"Steal his clothes?"

The civilians were glared at again.

"And then abandon the newly blinded boy in a place he has never been before"

At this the ANBU in the courthouse looked down in shame. How the hell did they lose track of a five-year-old boy?

Sarutobi took a moment to massage his temples and spoke softly enough as to force everyone to lean forward to hear properly.

"Well? What's your answer?"

There was one civilian on the council in particular who was quite disliked. He was rude, tactless, and bitter over his divorce. It came as no great surprise when he stood up and said to the hokage

"What is the problem here? The disgusting little freak can't see, so what? Now we all can sleep safer at night, secure in the knowledge that the demon can't kill us"

The others in the room were surprised by the audacity of anyone to actually speak like that, especially to the hokage.

Sarutobi relaxed and sat back.

He smiled.

It wasn't a "oh let's get along as I appreciate your point of view" kind of smile.

It wasn't a "You have a good point, let me think of a rebuttal kind of smile"

It was an empty smile.

A _cold_…

_dark_…

_terrifying_ smile.

The audacious council member was still smiling, expecting laurels for saying what everyone else was _obviously_ thinking.

Seeing the hokage relax led him to relax as well, sitting down, happy he spoke his part.

_"Maybe I'll get a reward for helping provide the drugs that were used on the demon"_ He thought.

Then his head disappeared.

Now this may be obvious, but highly skilled ninja also have highly trained eyes, and a penchant for examining attacks, in order to break them down.

No one saw how the man's head disappeared.

Except the killer and the hokage.

"Inu-san!" barked the hokage, as everyone was gasping from the assassination

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the dog mask wearing jonin said

You could almost hear the smile in the man's voice

"Did you have proof that that man was a traitor to Konoha before you executed him?"

"Hai!"

"Good job then. Don't forget to _dispose_ of the trash"

Inu-san replied "I definitely won't!" before using the shunshin to leave with the body.

The civilian council was shocked, and then outraged

"How could you!" one member screeched "What if he was innocent?"

At this the hokage almost laughed. The mirth in his eyes did nothing to comfort the scared council-members.

"What if he _was_ innocent? Do you forget my law? He spoke of the jinchuuriki directly in the presence of me, and Inu-san simply decided to enforce my law."

He raised an eyebrow at the council members.

"This is not a democracy. You only have power over civilian affairs, which is why I haven't killed you all for not selling food to Uzumaki-san. That man was discussing an S-class _shinobi_ secret without any authorization in _my _village. I will repeat this once. This is not a democracy."

He unleashed the slightest touch of killing intent at this point.

"This is a military dictatorship. I was not elected, I was _appointed_ for the good of this village."

The civilian council looked at each other at this point nervously, wondering if they were going to be in trouble.

"You're not going to be in trouble" said the Sandaime, which made everyone relax.

"You are in trouble" and the civilians gulped

"Hiashi!" the hokage yelled.

"Hai, hokage-dono?"

"Where were your Hyuga from the times of 6:00 p.m. four days ago and 3:15 am of the next day?"

"I apologize Hokage-dono, but I do not know. If I could know why you need this information…"

"Uzumaki-san's chakra paths to his eyes were cut in a matter resembling the strikes of a juukan wielder."

Hiashi grew angered at this "Are you insinuating that my clan took part in this crime?"

"Yes I am! My investigations have turned out an absurd level of precision in destroying the tenketsu leading to Uzumaki-san's eyes, without actually damaging his brain!"

At this Hiashi was slightly embarrassed

"I apologize hokage-dono, I shall discover who had opportunity to destroy the…"

He looked at the hokage for a moment-

"…_boys_ eyes."

The hokage looked him in the eye and said

"See that you do. This is not a clan matter, this is _shinobi_ business."

"Understood. I will attend to this matter at once" Hiashi left with those words.

The hokage addressed the rest of the people in the chamber next.

"Any _relevant_, _important_ matters to be discussed?

A nervous looking banker stood up and spoke

"Ehhhh, hokage-sama, I have a request"

The man was sweating like crazy. He obviously did not want to continue this matter.

Sarutobi responded slowly, with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

The banker slowly spoke "The … Uzumaki-child … he is a nuisance in the village … eh, I, most humbly request, that he be, stripped of all financial assets…" he trailed off.

Sarutobi was a strong man. He had to be; the hokage was nearly always the unofficial strongest kage in the Elemental Nations, just remember the Shodaime's mokuton jutsu, and capture of all the tailed beasts, the Nidaime and his absurd level of control over suiton jutsu and space-time techniques, and his successor/predecessor the Yondaime, who single-handedly turned the tides of the Third Great Shinobi War against Iwagakure and sealed the Kyuubi. Sarutobi himself was known as both a "God" and "Professor", with an intellect to rival a Nara's, with a strength that in his prime could rival the Gai Maito of today.

This request though, this request poorly disguised as an attempt to compensate the village for Naruto's perceived detrimental effect to business, was seriously making him worried for the future of the village. _"Seriously"_ he thought "_I'm the goddamn GOD OF SHINOBI and they think that this crappy attempt to remove all stability from Naruto-kun's life would not be seen through? What the hell makes them so stupid?"_

"Banker-san, this action is in no way justified. There is no physical evidence of Naruto ever actually damaging a business or its ability to operate. The only thing I will say further is this; if you don't reveal who put you up to this _absolutely moronic_ request, I will have you interrogated."

The banker gulped and pointed at a rather vindictive looking young man by the name of Zankoku.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zankoku yelled "How dare you accuse me of forcing you to make this request"

The banker spoke rapidly, eyeing the hokage very fearfully, as he explained the truth of the matter

"Zankoku-san convinced one of my employees who lost his family to the Kyuubi's attack 5 years ago to transfer all of Uzumaki-san's stored money to his familial account."

He took a deep breath

"I only made this request in order cover myself from the possible fallout of a lack of attentiveness I held to the minutiae of running the bank"

The hokage actually expressed a cold fury, as opposed to the calm façade he had been maintaining for the last couple of minutes.

"Zankoku, I hereby declare you to be thrown into jail, until a trial to determine your punishment for the crime of stealing from a clan heir's trust fund. Your punishment will most likely be a period of 20 years in Konoha's Maximum security prison"

Sarutobi sighed at this point, realizing that there was one point of revenge that Zankoku successfully completed.

"However, Konoha charter law specifically states that money in familial accounts cannot be confiscated by the hokage, so I shall instead bar you, and no one else of relation to you from accessing the Bank of Konoha."

Zankoku, who was smirking weakly at the hokage's explanation of why Naruto couldn't receive his money back, was horrified at the second half. Being unable to access the familial account meant that even if he survived prison, he would end up a pauper.

He was even more horrified when he registered what the hokage mentioned earlier

"The little brat is a clan heir!? And I only stole from his trust fund!?"

The money he stole was worth at least sixty percent of his own liquid assets, and being on the council meant that he was by no means poor.

The hokage inwardly smirked as people started realizing that Naruto wasn't "some no-name orphan holding the Kyuubi" but rather "the heir to a clan closely related to the Senju and one of the strongest clans, ever."

"Yes, you are correct. And thank you for admitting to the crime of stealing from the sole heir of the Uzumaki clan, also known as the clan of the Laughing-Red-Warriors"

Chika Haruno, a pink haired member of the council promptly screeched

"AHA! The little brat is _blonde,_ not a _redhead_! He must not be a true Uzumaki!"

Even the most staunch haters of Naruto face-palmed at the stupidity of this statement. Sarutobi had a massive sweat-drop on the back of his head as he explained

"Red hair is a distinct characteristic of the Uzumaki blood line, not proof for or against someone being an Uzumaki."

Chika sat down at this, with a horrifying pout that should have never been seen on the face of anyone older then 15, barring specific exceptions.

The hokage was tired, he finally decided "I declare this meeting closed, any remaining points of bsiness shall have to wait until tomorrow" as he then left the meeting.

_Chapter 2 End_

* * *

_A/N _So Naruto is now penniless! That must suck. I decided to bash Chika Haruno, since I don't like Sakura but don't want to seriously bash her. It kinda sucks that I only managed to finish the hokage's mandatory "Angry lecture at the council", but next Chapter should hold Naruto's future plans, learning what the kyuubi gifted him with, the formation of the chapter's title, and maybe his first meeting with my OC. If possible, please review and tell me whether I should make Naruto a new team and sensei, with his OC love interest and two more OC's as a sensei and third member of the team, or if I should somehow work him onto team 7. Either way, he will eventually encounter Kakashi and learn some tricks. That will be pretty far off though, since I'm not going to time skip super far after he meets the OC, so that I can develop her character a little bit.

Thanks, BPLP123 out!


End file.
